


Hey Dean

by EmrysPendragon96



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Pregnant, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmrysPendragon96/pseuds/EmrysPendragon96
Summary: Hayden is scared, she knows who to call but she is worried about the secret she’s keeping.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/OFC
Kudos: 2





	Hey Dean

‘I can do this, I can. I can get his help and he never has to know about the secret,’ Hayden tells herself over and over. With her long, dirty blonde hair falling in her face, making her wish she had put it up, she hits send on the number she was given ‘for emergencies only’.  
“Hello?” A rough voice almost growls into the phone. ‘Damn, I forgot it’s almost one in the morning,” Hayden thinks.  
“Uh, hey Dean. It’s Hayden.” She says timidly. A million thoughts running through her head, ‘what if he doesn’t come? What if he doesn’t want to help?’  
“Hayden, what’s wrong?” Dean asks, promoting Hayden to come back to the world around her and realize she missed his first question.  
“Um. I don’t know if you’re busy or not but I could really use your help here. Something is following me. I think it’s a demon.”  
“Why do you think it’s a demon?” He asks, she can hear the sounds of him getting up and moving around as he speaks.  
“Well, it appeared out of nowhere and had black eyes and told me that ‘Crowley is keeping an eye on me.’ Isn’t that what you called the demon you were telling me about?” She asks nervously, suddenly aware that the demon might be in the dark, dingy hotel room she booked when she ran from her home.  
“Yeah, that’s his name but why would he want to watch you?” He said, voice still gruff from waking up suddenly.  
“I don’t know. That’s why I called you. I was hoping you could come help me.”  
“Yeah, let me grab Sam and Cas and we will be there. Uh, where are you?”  
“Lincoln, Nebraska. Motel 6. Room 210.”  
“Alright, hang tight. Don’t leave the room.”  
“Ok, thank you.”  
“Don’t worry Hayden, it will be okay.” The phone call clicks as it ends. Hayden sets down her phone looking around the sparse room. She knew that once Dean arrived, the secret would be harder too keep.


End file.
